The Beat 102.7
The Beat 102.7 is a radio station in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City based on New York City's hip-hop and R&B radio station, Hot 97 and/or Def Pen Radio 71.8. A portion of the tracklist is exclusive to each stand-alone game, but downloading The Lost and Damned for GTA IV updates the station to include all songs. The Beat 102.7 Studios are located in Algonquin. Tracklist GTA IV DJ Mister Cee '(aka The Finisher), a DJ who has worked with prestigious classic artists like the late The Notorious B.I.G. and Big Daddy Kane. He is a personality of ''Hot 97, a very famous New York radio station that The Beat 102.7 is meant to parody. * Swizz Beatz - "Top Down" (2008) * Nas - "War Is Necessary" (2008) * Kanye West (feat. Dwele) - "Flashing Lights" (2007) * Joell Ortiz (feat. Jadakiss & Saigon) - "Hip Hop (Remix)" (2008) * Fat Joe (feat. Lil Wayne) - "Crackhouse" (2008) * Mobb Deep (from H.N.I.C. Part 2 Sessions) - "Dirty New Yorker" (2008) * Ghostface Killah (feat. Kid Capri) - "We Celebrate" (2007) * Styles P (feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss) - "Blow Your Mind (Remix)" (2008) * Papoose - "Stylin'" (2008) '''DJ Green Lantern (aka The Evil Genius), a New York DJ who began work with Shady/G-Unit Records in 2002, until he and 50 Cent had a falling out in 2005. He has since then worked with Def Jam (until 2007) and independently with most of the rappers heard on his segment. Like many of his mixtapes, his segment is referred to as "Invasion". Other than Busta Rhymes, Styles P, and Maino, this segment features more underground rappers. Unlike a small portion of DJ Mister Cee's segments, all the songs in this segment were originally made for the game. * Styles P - "What's the Problem" (2008) * Uncle Murda - "Anybody Can Get It" (2008) * Qadir - "Nickname" (2008) * Busta Rhymes - "Where's My Money" (2008) * Maino - "Getaway Driver" (2008) (Note: a freestyle session starts during the intermission after this song) * Red Cafe - "Stick'm" (2008) * Tru Life - "Wet 'Em Up" (2008) * Johnny Polygon - "Price on Your Head" (2008) Episodes From Liberty City DJ: Funkmaster Flex, an extremely prominent Hip-Hop and Reggae DJ. Since 1994, he has appeared on both television (Yo! MTV Raps), radio (Hot 97, ''which The Beat 102.7 is meant to parody) and mixtapes (''60 Minutes of Funk) to promote music. He has recently expanded to the custom car subculture, with several television shows and a line of footwear. Flex is given his own segment on The Beat, which features more Top 40/Pop-Rap songs and club hits which most had a heavy use for the popular yet controversial practice of auto tune which was a music trend starting from 2008 until early 2010. This segment playlist consists of: * Busta Rhymes (feat. Ron Browz) - "Arab Money" (2008) * Busta Rhymes (feat. Young Jeezy & Jadakiss) - "Conglomerate" (2009) * Ron Browz - "Jumping (Out the Window)" (2008) * T.I. (feat. Swizz Beatz) - "Swing Ya Rag" (2008) * DJ Khaled (feat Kanye West & T-Pain) - "Go Hard" (2008) * Kardinal Offishall (feat. Akon & Sean Paul) - "Dangerous (Remix)" (2008) * John Legend (feat. Andre 3000) - "Green Light" (2008) * Kanye West - "Love Lockdown" (2008) Interlude: '''As read in the TLAD credits, the song "Auto Tune" is not attached to Flex or Statik's segments on the station, only referred to as "Interlude." * B.o.B. - "Auto Tune" (2009) '''DJ: Statik Selektah, a mixtape DJ who has spun since 2000. Coincidentally, he was first inspired by Funkmaster Flex, as well as DJ Premier (who is heard on The Classics 104.1). He also works in marketing under the company "ShowOff Marketing," attracting major clients from 50 Cent and Diddy's "Vote Or Die" to Reebok and major labels like Virgin, Capitol and Universal. Statik's segment features more underground rappers, most of which he has personally worked with before. *Termanology - "Here in Liberty City" (2009) * Freeway - "Carjack" (2009) * Saigon - "Spit" (2009) * Consequence - "I Hear Footsteps" (2009) * Skyzoo - "The Chase Is On" (2009) * Talib Kweli - "My Favorite Song" (2009) Trivia * The Beat 102.7 is called "Beat 95" in the game files. This was likely the beta name of the station. * This station plays in Playboy X's Penthouse. * The station is a replication of WQHT Hot 97, an urban contemporary radio station in New York. The stations both play contemporary hip-hop and have mixshows by DJ's DJ Green Lantern, Mister Cee and Funkmaster Flex, one of the on-air DJ's on Hot 97, plus the stations both use Eric Edwards as their imaging voice. * It is Armando Torres, Brucie Kibbutz, and Yusuf Amir's favorite radio station. * At the end of Statik's Selektah's mix, he says that Mr. Cee is up next. However if it's heard while playing Episodes From Liberty City, it goes to Funk Flex's mix. * There is an L.A. Station with the radio number 102.7, that also plays the latest hits. * Swizz Beatz's "Top Down" is altered in GTA IV compared to the album version. * Nas's "War is Neccessary" was recorded exclusively for GTA IV. Known Fans *Patrick McReary *Dwayne Forge *Trey Stewart *Yusuf Amir *Bobby Jefferson *Brucie Kibbutz *Armando Torres *Malc Video Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack: Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: See also * The Classics 104.1, another radio station in GTA IV that plays classic hip-hop. * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays hip-hop. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays old school hip-hop. * Playback FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays classic hip-hop. * Radio Los Santos, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V that plays west coast hip-hop. * The Liberty Jam, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays east coast hip-hop. * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop. * West Coast Classics, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays classic west coast hip-hop. Navigation de:The Beat 102.7 es:The Beat 102.7 fr:The Beat 102.7 nl:The Beat 102.7 pl:The Beat 102.7 ro:The Beat 102.7 Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Rap Stations